


R U Mine?

by Teriyakinoodles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Protectiveness, Rough Sex, Smut, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Threats of Violence, honestly it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriyakinoodles/pseuds/Teriyakinoodles
Summary: Rey finds herself at a party, stuck in a bathroom with Ben Solo, and smelling like another alpha. He's jealous, protective, and all sorts of horny.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 163
Kudos: 1390





	1. Satisfaction feels like a distant memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is just something that's been floating around in my head for a long time. There will be 1 more chapter after this. Please enjoy!

Rey pushed through the crowd, rowdy drunkards bumping into her, jostling her from side to side and making it incredibly difficult for her to get to her goal. The loud bass from the speakers rattled her ears and vibrated the floor beneath her feet, while a haze of smoke polluted the air and stung the back of her throat.

She had her sights set on Poe, her on again off again boyfriend, who was currently playing tonsil tennis with a girl from her class. Rey knew fine well that this girl was a beta, and the realisation that he couldn’t use _“an unexpected heat set off my rut babe I’m sorry!”_ as an excuse to cheat this time riled her up even more. She was done looking the fool.

Honestly, _fuck_ alphas.

Of course, her pissed off pheromones were hidden under the stench of smoke, lust and alcohol in the room. As it were, Poe never saw it coming when she finally freed herself from the crowd, bursting towards him with all the grace of a blind bull, and connected her open palm with the side of his head with a resounding _smack._

He stumbled sideways, shock transforming into realisation, panic, and then settling on mad.

_You’ve upset your alpha, make it better make it better make it bett-_

“Fuck you, you cheating piece of shit!” Rey screamed, drowning out the chants inside her head urging her to _make it right make it better_ and instead focusing on the false bravado that came with a little liquid courage.

The girl Poe had been kissing slipped away into the crowd once seeing Rey’s angry expression, clearly not wanting to get involved in such a mess. Poe drew himself up to his full height, not showing an inch of regret, and instead stalked towards her, a deadly look on his face.

Rey, for all her posturing, immediately realised the stupidity of her actions and shrank back, paling.

Everyone around her continued to dance and grind along to the music, eyes closed and intoxicated with beer and pheromones, ignorant to her argument and the scene she was causing. Ignorant to the fact that a very keyed up alpha had just been physically challenged by his much smaller omega.

Poe drew in close to her face, backing her up against the wall and caging her in with his arms, hiding the fear in her expression from any unwitting onlookers.

“What did you just say to me, _omega?_ ” he growled.

“I- I said”, her eyes searched his face, noting the anger there, and to her benefit Rey steeled herself, finding the flicker of defiance within her and refusing to cower, “I said you’re a cheating piece of shit”.

Her chin jutted up, a silent challenge.

She could see the cogs working behind Poe’s eyes. Weighing up whether he wanted to cause a scene or let this unacceptable behaviour slide. She saw the moment that he made a decision, his eyes hardening.

Poe’s hand flew out quickly, circling her throat and squeezing just a little too much, a warning. Her fingers grasped around his, digging her nails in, trying unsuccessfully to prise them open and push him off of her.

“Let’s go home, Rey, darling. I think you’ve had too much to drink”, he spoke low, and her blood ran cold at the thinly veiled promise of the violence to follow.

She was used to this, alpha’s using their dominance to push her around. In her youth, it was young boys, wild with adrenaline and testosterone, or foster parents with less than good intentions. She had bounced around the system countless times, yet somehow always managed to find herself in a family with an alcoholic alpha father-figure with too much to prove.

Her eyes lowered in fear, automatic submission. Close as he was, she felt his slow intake of breath as he noticed the change in her scent, from defiant and angry, to subdued and scared.

He smirked, “that’s what I thought”. He gave one last squeeze of her throat before –

For the second time that night, a fist collided with the side of Poe’s head. If he wasn’t such an ass, she’d feel for the guy for the headache that was sure to come. His hand slipped away from her throat and she gasped in a breath, looking up towards the dark figure towering over them both.

Her eyes widened further when she saw who it was, “Ben?! What are you-”

“What the _fuck_ Solo, I know you didn’t just interfere in me teaching my omega here a lesson, you can’t be that stupid,” Poe exclaimed, clambering to his feet, ready for a fight.

“I’m not your omega!” Rey shouted, but it fell on deaf ears as Ben strode over to Poe, standing with his back to Rey in a protective stance. He puffed out his already broad chest, glowering down at Poe.

Ben’s huge fists clenched tight, slackened, then clenched again, his jaw working and eyes like fire, clearly trying to stop himself from wiping the floor with Poe. The smaller alpha seemed to sense this, and the fact that this was a fight he could not win seemed to dawn on him through his drunken haze.

The bravado fell away from Poe’s face, his stature shrinking slightly, “fine, fucking have her. Good luck, Solo, she’s a useless omega anyway”. He gave one last scowl to Rey, before turning and stalking away back into the noisy crowd.

She couldn’t pretend that the last comment didn’t hurt her. It struck a chord somewhere deep inside her, the part of her that she tried to keep buried. The part that whispered in her ear about _making alpha happy,_ and _just skip the birth control pill this time, and while you’re at it, flush the suppressants._

She usually tried hard to ignore that voice, which made Poe's comment sting all the more – she _was_ a terrible omega. She spent all her time trying to cover her scent and popped suppressant pills like candy in an attempt to stave off her heats. She hated the feeling that came with her omega instincts, the way it made her mind cloudy and actions almost uncontrollable, as though driven by an outside force that whispered in her ear.

Once Poe was out of sight, Ben turned to face her, his expression unreadable. As he stepped towards her, his scent finally hit her over the stench of everyone else in the room, and her mind went blank. He smelled _delicious._ Dark, spicy and rich, like melted chocolate over cinnamon. She found herself taking in a deep breath.

_Strange,_ she thought. She’d never scented an alpha that smelled so good. Of course, she’d been in Ben’s company before, but she’d never noticed how utterly edible he smelled.

As horrid as the last few minutes had been, her cunt clenched on nothing and her mouth watered at the sight of him. Tall, handsome, and broad, scent spiking with pent up adrenaline from a dissipated fight, fists still clenched with need.

_I’ll give you what you need,_ she thought before she could stop herself.

At that, Rey shook her head, coming back to her senses. She had no idea why Ben had stepped in, but she was sure it wasn’t for the reason Poe had said. Ben had always hated Rey. Avoided her on principle and had a face like thunder whenever he was forced to be in her company. Once or twice she’d even caught him covering his nose up to block her scent. Despite how edible he smelled, she must be repulsive to him to elicit such a response.

She met his eyes, noting that he was still staring at her, apparently waiting for her to speak.

“You didn’t need to step in. I totally had it under control”, she muttered.

“He had you pinned to the wall by your throat, Rey”, he said, voice hard as steel. He sounded pissed off. Probably annoyed that he felt morally obliged to help the _defenceless omega._

“Yeah well! I would've- I was-” Rey floundered, desperate to prove that she wasn’t weak and useless, she didn’t need to rely on anyone else, “it’s nothing I’ve not dealt with plenty of times before!”

Rey immediately regretted her words. True as they might be, she saw how he went still, scent spiking with something she wasn’t familiar with – anger? Hurt?

Ben took a step closer to her, “Who? Give me their names”, he demanded.

Ah, protective _._

Rey scoffed, hiding her surprise at his unexpected response, “we’d be here all night. Besides, you hate me remember? Why do you care who’s pushed me around?”

At this, Ben scowled, following behind as she turned in the direction of the stairs, in search of the bathroom. She needed solitude and a splash of water on her face. This evening was shaping up to be an awful one.

“I don’t hate you..” Ben muttered quietly, keeping up with her pace as she took off up the stairs, down a short corridor and came to a stop next to the bathroom door. The party downstairs, now muffled and distant, seemed to be getting even rowdier.

"Yeah, sure, Ben, whatever you say”, Rey said sarcastically, turning to walk to the sink, collecting cool water in her palms to splash onto her face, patting it dry with the towel that hung by the open door where Ben still stood, watching her with dark eyes.

“I mean it, I don’t hate you”, he repeated, eyes now following a bead of water as it left a trail over her jaw, down the side of her neck and disappearing under the collar of her dress.

Rey's hands stilled on the towel, she’d seen that look before, but never in Ben Solo. She didn’t think Ben was even capable of looking at her like that, with desire instead of with annoyance and hatred.

“But you- you always avoid me and look at me like I’m offending your mother or someth-”

The words caught in her throat as he stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and flicking the lock shut.

A trickle of something ran down her spine, and she couldn’t decipher if it was fear or excitement. She didn’t know Ben very well, but she didn’t think he’d be the type to hurt her, especially not after the scene he made downstairs with Poe.

“Do you want to know why I avoid you, Rey?” Ben said, voice low, back still to the door.

She nodded, hands wringing in front of her, “you always seem to hate it when I walk into the room, you cover your nose and avoid me”, she whispered, feeling vulnerable all of a sudden.

Ben smirked, and stalked slowly towards her, “I avoid you because your scent makes me want to fuck you into the floor.”

Rey's back pressed against the sink, her mouth open in shock and legs clenched tight with arousal. _Oh. Well, that’s news to me,_ she thought.

“It- it does?” she asked, incredulous.

He nodded, eyes alight with lust, so close now she could reach out and touch him if she wanted to.

“Rey, your scent…it’s clean linen and cut grass, it’s warm and soft and it smells like fucking _home_ ”, his eyes bore into hers, mirroring her vulnerability but with an edge of lust, of want, that she can’t believe she ever mistook for hatred.

“The way I look at you... It’s not _offence_ , it’s because I’m utterly pissed off that you waste your time with that scum downstairs, when you could have a _real_ alpha take care of you.”

Her breath caught, she usually hated alpha-talk, it was all posturing. But looking at Ben now, the way his huge frame filled up her vision, how his hands splayed wide on the countertop either side of her, head ducked to meet her eye – she had no doubt that his words were the truth. He was every inch the alpha, and he looked like he could take care of her in every sense of the word.

_Yes yes he’s the one he is the one give yourself to him please him make him happy he’s a good alpha he’ll provide-_

“Poe was right though,” she interrupted her inner omega’s monologue, “I am a useless omega. I’m not submissive, or polite, or quiet and shy”.

Ben’s fingers gripped the counter, knuckles white as he pushed up into her personal space.

“I don’t give a fuck that you’re not polite. I don’t have the patience for quiet and shy”, he ducked his head closer, plush mouth brushing against her ear, “and when I want you to be submissive, trust me when I tell you that you’ll want it too…I can see it in your face that you’d be such a _good girl_ for me…if I asked nicely enough, those _boys_ you were with just didn’t know how to handle a woman like you”.

At that, a shiver of desire went through Rey, his hot breath tingling her ear and shooting a wave of pleasure right to the soft bundle of nerves at the bend of her neck.

She automatically turned her head to the side, granting him further access to her most intimate place, and felt his smirk as he laid heated kisses gently on her mating gland, making her gasp and cry out with a moan.

Rey didn’t know what had gotten into her. She’d never let Poe touch such a personal and meaningful place. Yet here she was, pliant and willing in the arms of Ben Solo, who she barely knew.

He pulled back, sensing her trepidation, and rested his forehead against hers.

“Don’t be afraid, I feel it too”, he whispered.

She opened her eyes, meeting his gaze, and decided for once to let her guard down. She and Poe were never in love, she just stuck around for fear of being alone, and he stayed with her because she turned a blind eye to his promiscuous ways.

Nobody had ever stood up for her before. Nobody had ever offered to care for her or looked at her like she was the sun.

Ben withdrew his hands, but stayed with his head rested close to hers, “I’m sorry if I came on too strong…I like you Rey. I have done for a while now. If you don’t feel the same, that’s okay,” he whispered, as though speaking too loudly would spook her and send her running.

She felt him pulling back, scent shifting into something more sombre and disappointed, and she made up her mind.

Her hands wove quickly into his thick hair, tugging him down to crush her lips to his.

For all his bravado, his eyes opened in shock and there was a brief second of surprise before he returned the kiss in enthusiasm. His hands slid around her waist, up her back, down her ass, squeezing roughly then smoothing the slight sting away lovingly.

Their tongues clashed, both fighting for dominance in a display of pure lust. Her hands roamed his wide chest, nails digging into the muscles and dragging down his taut stomach, eliciting a hiss of pleasure from him.

She was drunk on this, on him, their mingled scents combining into something that was pure heaven. Rey had never felt this way before, and the fast pace of their frantic kissing left her dizzy and lightheaded.

His tongue won hers in their silent battle, pushing into her mouth and catching her lip in his teeth, eliciting another drawn-out moan from her. It was like he was made for this, to worship her tongue and her mouth with his own.

As her hands drifted lower, clawing at his belt, he broke the kiss, pulling back despite her longing moan – one that she would definitely find embarrassing if she was in a more present frame of mind.

“Wait, Rey, hold on”, he panted, and she didn’t need the help of pheromones to know how worked up he was just from their kiss.

Eyes still closed, she withdrew her hands but wound them back around his neck, peppering kisses and licks down his jaw, working towards the sensitive patch by his shoulder, but he halted her progress again, hands tight around her arms, stilling her.

“Why?” she said, petulant, lower lip jutting out in protest as she reluctantly pulled back.

Ben’s eyes caught on her mouth, his pupils blown as he clenched his fingers into her skin and bit his lips, trying to control himself.

“I meant what I said when I told you I wanted to fuck you into the floor. I don’t want to knot you in this gross fucking bathroom. You’re coming home with me,” he growled, spinning towards the door with her arm still in his grasp, pulling her along.

She couldn’t help the lick of arousal at his words, the scent of her slick filling the air in earnest as she followed behind him.

He groaned, looking her up and down with eyes black with lust, clearly aware of the effect his words were having on her. Impatiently, he used his free hand to unlock the door and tug on the handle.

To no avail.

He tugged again, harder, but the door remained closed tight.

He scoffed, incredulous at his bad luck, and rattled the handle, now with both hands.

Ben turned to Rey, who was utterly distracted and didn’t care one bit about the fucking door, eyes locked on his muscles bulging under his sleeves and her thighs rubbing together to abate the growing heat between her legs.

“I’m sure someone will come upstairs to use the bathroom soon until then we'll just have to wait”, he said, keeping her at arm's length.

He meant every word he’d said earlier. If they continued now, they’d end up knotted together on the grimy floor while party goers knocked on the door to come and use the toilet to vomit in. No. That’s _not_ what he wanted their first time to be like.

Rey whined, impatient, and just as Ben reached forward to console her and reassure her that _yes_ he definitely was going to fuck her brains out the second they were free, the lights flickered out, plunging them into darkness.

“Oh, _shit.”_


	2. The thrill of the chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you may notice I upped the chapter count...this one kind of got away from me.  
> This is pure filth, read at your own risk.

Ben hated these fucking parties. Everyone reeked of sweat, booze, and smoke, and every omega he’d ever met smelled like burnt rubber, which wasn’t helping the disgusting stench of the room. Well, all except for one omega, but he wasn’t going to think about _her_ right now.

He glanced over at Hux, who had dragged him here, arguing that _“you can’t keep pining for her forever bro come and drown your sorrows instead”._ Yes, he fucking hated these parties. But he was also too lonely to argue with the fact that Hux had a point. He couldn’t keep pining over a taken woman who didn’t even know he existed.

He sipped at his drink, turning his nose up at the bitter taste and scowled at his friend once more. It went unnoticed, as Hux was currently rutting up against some poor beta that had the misfortune to engage him in conversation.

Ben rolled his eyes, scanning the rest of the heaving party from his vantage point of the open plan kitchen.

Just as he was about to turn and tell Hux he was headed home, a movement caught his eye.

_There_ , in the corner of the room, pushed up against the wall, was Rey and her useless fucking boyfriend, Poe. His stomach twisted sourly. Just what he needed. Yet another reminder that the girl he liked was taken. With a scowl, he went to the bin to dispose of his disgusting drink before he left. But something else made him keep watching the couple across the room.

Rey looked scared. Poe towered in close to her, too close... And what Ben had previously mistaken for a lustful caress was actually a hand squeezing around her fucking throat.

His heart sped up and his fists clenched. That fucking asshole was asking for it.

_Protect her protect her your omega is scared she’s hurting she needs you she needs you she needs you –_

_Smack!_ Ben had burst across the room in a few long strides, seeing red, not caring who was watching, what kind of damage he’d done, not caring about anything other than _protect your omega_.

Ben was livid. Breath coming harsh and fast, chest rising with pent up anger.

But Poe must have had some sense, after all. He’d left, making a parting jab at Rey's capabilities as an omega, leaving them alone, at last.

What came next, he wasn’t sure. She was upset, he knew that much. And he realised that for some, strange reason, she had noticed him around campus after all – but she seemed to think he hated her. Well, that just wouldn’t do.

He’d followed her then, not caring how ridiculously desperate he looked as he practically _chased_ this poor girl upstairs, even going so far as to lock her in the bathroom with him like a monster, while he apparently lost all sense and spilt his heart out to her.

But the scent of her pleasure, her arousal, filled the air and drugged him senseless. _She felt it too._ That was enough to make him lose his mind. He couldn’t believe it when she kissed him, her perfect mouth finally on his. He damn near went into a rut just at the feel of her lips pressing down his jaw.

Now, here he was. Stood in the dark, with a door jammed shut, and a _very_ worked up omega in front of him.

“Ben?!” Rey gasped, sounding scared.

He reached out in the pitch black, cursing the fact that this bathroom didn’t even have a window to let in any moonlight. He found her hands and tugged her close.

“It's alright, it’s okay, the power must have just gone out,” but even as he said it, he knew it wasn’t true. The thumping beat of the music still shook the floor from below, and he realised with a sinking feeling that it must have been this one bulb that had blown.

Rey seemed to come to the same conclusion, “but nobody will hear us! Try the door again, Ben!” she exclaimed, clearly panicking, hands clutching his forearm.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” he rubbed her arm soothingly, before turning and trying the door again, rattling harder than before. No luck.

He heard her breath hitch and her scent spiked with panic.

“I need to _get out!_ ” she whispered, voice low with fear.

Ben turned to her again, dragging her close to him and tucking her head under his chin in a protective gesture. Her hands fisted in his shirt as she buried her head into his chest, breathing in deeply. He felt the change in her as his scent washed over her, making her relax and feel safe.

“What’s wrong, why are you panicking? Someone will come up eventually and we’ll get out soon,” Ben said, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back.

“It’s not that it’s – I’m just – I don’t like the dark,” she whispered, sounding pitiful and nervous of his response.

“The dark?” he repeated, prompting her for more explanation.

Rey sighed, unsure of how much she wanted to divulge. She hated discussing her past, but something about Ben made her feel safe. For the first time in her life, she felt like she _wanted_ to open up and be honest.

“My foster parent, he – he’d lock me in his closet whenever I misbehaved,” she admitted, voice almost too quiet for Ben to catch, “it was dark in there”.

At this, a cold chill ran through him, and a ball of anger filled his throat, choking him. The thought that Rey had been through something so awful made his heart ache and his blood boil. He was going to find this man and kill him.

_My omega my omega mine mine make her feel safe make her feel better keep her safe safe safe-_

He tightened his hold around her, burying her face into his broad chest as one hand wrapped around her back and the other wove into her hair, cradling her head close to him.

He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, “you’re safe with me, omega, you’ll never have to worry again,” he whispered, a sincere promise.

Rey's breath caught, clearly taken off guard by the slew of emotions that threatened to overcome her. She had never felt so cherished, so protected. To think that just an hour ago, Ben was almost a stranger, and now she was pressed close to him, spilling her heart out and basking in his affection, it was almost too much for her to process.

Rey turned her head towards his neck, filling her lungs with his intoxicating scent, broadcasting safety and protection, calming her nerves.

Just then, a spasm ran through her, twisting her abdomen and causing a lightning wave of pain to coarse through her body. She pulled away from Ben, clutching at her lower stomach with a gasp.

“Rey?! Are you alright?” Ben asked, worried.

“Yeah, I’m sorry I don’t know what that wa- ah!” she gasped again as another shock ran through her, this time accompanied with a squeeze deep within her womb.

_Shit. Fucking shit._

Rey’s thighs clenched together in pain as an all too familiar sensation crept under her skin. She felt warm all of a sudden, beads of sweat breaking out at the nape of her neck. She rubbed at her gland, which was quickly swelling underneath her fingers, letting out a moan of frustration. _Why now?!_

Ben felt helpless, not able to see a thing in the dark, he was just about to ask again what was wrong when Rey's scent hit him. It had shifted, turning into something deeper, more urgent.

“You’re going into heat,” he said. It wasn’t a question, but a statement of fact. The sweet smell of her slick filled his lungs and he wanted to drown in it. He heard her whimper in response to his comment, and he reached out blindly in the dark, searching for her hands once more.

Rey gasped in pain as another contraction wracked her body. She doubled over, clutching her abdomen with one hand and reaching out for Ben with the other. She couldn’t believe this was happening. She’d avoided her heats successfully for _years._ Why now?!

She said as much to Ben, “I’m on suppressants, this shouldn’t be happening!” she gasped.

At this, he stilled, _“fuck…_ I _may_ have forgotten to take my blockers this morning,” his heart sank, knowing that his moment of stupidity was going to cost her. It was unusual for an alpha’s scent alone to send an omega into a breakthrough heat, but with a dawning realisation, he thought back to a few moments prior when he’d been licking at her mating gland with wild abandon. As rare as it was, this must have triggered her hormones to skyrocket.

Rey whined, frustrated and upset.

Ben’s hand closed around hers, pulling her in close and pushing his face into the crook of her neck as he drank in her scent, whispering “ _sorry, I’m so sorry, I’ll see you through it, you’ll be okay, we’ll be okay”_.

He felt guilty for the pleasure he was feeling, but as her scent filled his lungs he knew he was drunk on this, on her. He couldn’t believe how good she smelled, how ripe and _ready._

“ _Omega,”_ he growled, “you’re so ready for me”.

Her cunt tightened and she gasped, he surrounded her, all-encompassing, she tilted her head further, allowing him to press his open mouth to her gland, hot tongue licking roughly.

It simultaneously soothed the ache and made it so much worse.

"Ben!” she cried, trying not to lose her senses, ”I can’t go into heat here!”

This seemed to do the trick, snapping him out of his mindless state.

He reluctantly pulled back, the truth of the situation dawning on him. She smelled like an unmated omega begging to be fucked and bitten. It would only be a matter of time before alphas were banging on the door to get to her.

“Fuck this, we’re not waiting here. Stay here,” he ordered, pushing her gently away from the door. He felt his way back towards the exit, blind in the dark and relying on his fingers, tracing the walls. His hand bumped into the doorknob and he pulled back, bracing himself before surging forward with a hard punch.

With a loud bang, the door began to splinter, and Rey let out a shriek of surprise.

“I’m getting us out of here.”

He punched again and again until his hand emerged on the other side and broken wood littered the corridor. Light filtered in, illuminating Rey's wide eyes staring at him from across the room. He wormed his arm through the gap, ignoring the sharp splinters, and tugged on the handle from the other side.

The door swung open and he strode over to where Rey stood, waiting with bated breath. He wasted no time, scooping her up as another contraction hit her.

She couldn’t hide the pool of slick that coated the inside of her underwear, the sight of him bursting through the door, muscles rippling, had done things to her that did _not_ help abate her oncoming heat.

Rey moaned pitifully.

“Shh, omega, I got you. You’re coming home with me.”

Ben took to the stairs, descending at a rapid pace. Once they had reemerged into the thick of the party, Ben took a sharp turn, striding in the opposite direction and speeding away from the crowd.

Rey, for all intents and purposes, was quickly losing the fight against her good sense. Heat was overtaking her, burning her up from within and making her writhe in Ben’s arms. Her eyes were closed tight and nose pressed into his warm chest as he searched for a back exit, muttering about _keeping her away from those alphas in the crowd_ and _gotta get home and bury his knot in that tight pussy,_ which made another low moan escape her mouth.

She felt them halt abruptly, and Ben's fingers tightened their grip almost painfully. Rey peered over her shoulder and saw a most unwelcome sight.

Poe was stood in front of the back door, blocking their exit. Ben growled low, a warning, the anger in his glare promising swift retribution.

“Get out of the fucking way, Dameron.”

Poe cocked his head, scenting the air, and Ben knew he could smell Rey’s oncoming heat clear as a bell.

Poe darted forwards as he reached out a hand and grabbed Rey’s arm roughly. She pulled back with a yelp, taken by surprise, and hid in Ben’s chest as he hugged her close, held bridal style _._

_Mine mine MY omega I’ll fucking kill you fucking rip your dick off and make you eat it make you watch while I claim her right here mine mine MINE_

_“Back down. Now.”_ The command came unbidden from Ben’s lips. It wasn’t meant to be used against other alphas, but the effect was instantaneous. Poe tried to resist, spitting vitriol and curses at them both, but slowly shrank back, away from the door, eyes still alight with fury.

“You’ll fucking see, Solo. She aught to have been born a beta for what good she is.”

Ben fought down the rage and the voice inside screaming at him to _fucking kill that little prick,_ but his omega needed him right now. He needed to get them home. Ben didn’t spare Poe a second glance as he rushed out the door, into the cold night, bundling up his warm omega and ran down the road to the main street close by, where he knew a line of taxies would be waiting to start their usual busy Friday night shifts.

He ran to the closest cab, ducking his head down close to the driver’s window, and, once reassured that their driver was a beta and would be none the wiser to the scents emanating from the back seat, opened the door and slid them both in.

He barked out his address, sliding extra notes over to the driver.

“Turn the radio up,” he ordered.

The driver nodded once, drowning out Rey's harsh panting and turning his focus back to the road as they sped off towards Ben’s apartment.

Ben sat back against the cool leather seat and dragged Rey over to sit across his lap, thighs straddling his.

“Alphaaa...it _hurts_ ,” Rey moaned, writhing and rubbing her hot centre on the outline of his thickening cock.

“I know, baby girl, I know, you’ve been so _good_ , so _patient_ , I’m gonna make it all better.”

Ben slid his hands up her bare thighs, under her dress, revelling in the way her head tipped back against the front seat headrest as she bared her throat to him.

His fingers caught on the front of her panties and he sucked in a breath at how utterly _soaked_ they were. She was wet through with slick, so ready for him.

He leaned forward, mouth rested against her ear as his fingers worked on her through the soft cotton barrier of her panties. He found her tight little bud of nerves and swirled circles, loving the sounds it elicited from her.

“Ah! Ben!” Rey cried.

At this, the driver coughed pointedly, turning the radio up more.

Ben pulled back his head, fingers swirling faster around Rey's clit as another gush of slick pooled out into her underwear and she cried out, loudly.

He tutted, in mock disapproval, “now this just won’t do, baby girl. I need you to be quiet for me until we get home. Can you do that?”

Rey cracked her eyes open, gazing at him with heavy lids and blown pupils, cheeks flushed pink and breath coming in pants as he worked her faster and faster.

“Ye – Yesss, ohh Ben, yes anything yes,” she babbled, but immediately let out another loud moan as his fingers _finally_ slipped underneath her panties and made direct contact with her soaked pussy.

Ben hissed in a breath, she was wet and ready, his fingers slipping over her swollen bud of nerves as he swirled around, then down, to tease at her entrance.

But one more pointed cough from the driver reminded him that they were being _too loud_ in this small cab. He needed to get home, and getting kicked out and made to walk would be disastrous.

Abruptly, he pulled back his hands, receiving a whine of protest in response. Ben quickly gripped the sides of Rey’s underwear and tore them off of her in one swift movement. The sound startled her, but she had no time to react as Ben quickly stuffed her slick-soaked panties into her mouth.

Her eyes rolled back, a moan muffled by the makeshift gag, as the taste of her own juices coated her tongue. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, a rational voice cried _what am I getting myself into?!_

But her much louder, heat-driven omega rejoiced at how utterly depraved Ben was. This powerful, strong alpha, sitting between her thighs and working her clit with his huge fingers, would pleasure her every which way.

She twisted her hips, trying to angle herself so that his fingers slipped inside, where she needed them the most.

“What’s wrong, omega, do you want me to fill you up?” Ben drawled, whispering into her ear, breath hot against her neck.

She nodded in earnest, muted by the makeshift gag.

Ben chuckled darkly and it sent a wave of pleasure down her spine.

“Here’s what I’m going to do to you, kitten,” he whispered, quiet enough that his words were only for her, “I’m going to stuff your cunt with my fingers and make you come undone around my hand. Then I’m going to take you up to my apartment and fuck your pretty little hole on every surface. You’re going to come on my mouth and on my cock, over and over until the smell of you never leaves my fucking skin. It’s going to drive me insane every time I walk through my front door and think of what I did to you. You’re going to beg for my knot, for my _bite_ , and I’m going to enjoy every second of it. Are you gonna enjoy it too, sweetheart?”

Rey’s pussy gushed slick, clenching as she arched her back and nodded frantically, moans muffled in her soaked panties.

She writhed, skin feeling taut and hot and _needy_. She felt like she was going to explode with want when he licked a slow trail towards her mating gland, tugging it between his teeth in the most obscene display of presumptuous lust.

Finally, _finally,_ his fingers slipped around her swollen bud, teasing lower and lower until he pushed two fingers into her, tantalisingly slow. The stretch of her pussy around Ben’s fingers made him groan into her neck.

Rey bit down onto her panties to avoid shouting out in pleasure. The stinging stretch of his huge fingers felt _so right_ as he pumped inside of her, quickly bringing her closer to the edge.

Ben stroked her walls roughly, wasting no time in bringing her relief from the heat that threatened to eat her up from the inside out.

As keyed up as she was, her orgasm was rapidly approaching and she ground down on his hand, needing him as deep as he could go. Her eyes were screwed shut, cheeks flushed pink, and Ben’s gaze focused on her plush mouth, open wide around her soaked underwear.

He leant forward and sucked her earlobe into his mouth, nibbling softly in direct contradiction to the rough pounding her cunt was receiving.

“The things I’m going to do to you, sweetheart…you won’t be able to walk for a fucking week,” he whispered low into her ear.

At the same time, his other hand snaked down her front, weaving under her dress and working on her clit in tandem with his fingers pumping inside of her.

It was too much, Rey’s eyes flew open, locking onto his dark gaze, inches from her face, and her orgasm hit her like an oncoming train. She came hard, dimly aware of her slick coating his hand and making a mess of his trousers as she moaned and whined, muffled by the gag in her mouth.

She sank, boneless, into his chest once more, as he gently removed his hands and wrapped them around her pliant body.

The taxi came to a stop, and the driver pointedly avoided eye contact as Ben muttered thanks, shoving extra notes into the front distractedly as he shifted them both to step out of the car.

Rey was limp, satiated by her orgasm and heat momentarily subsided. Ben picked her up, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his middle and bury her face in his neck.

“Keep that gag in, baby girl, you’re going to need it,” he promised, stepping out of the cold night into his apartment building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I love reading your comments, tell me what you think!


	3. I'm a puppet on a string

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *barrel rolls out of garbage heap* here's some smut for being so patient

Ben was losing his mind. His perfect, beautiful omega was wrapped around him, trusting him implicitly as he carried her towards his apartment, fully intending to make good on his promise to fuck her senseless. He couldn’t believe his luck.

He sped towards the elevator, jamming the button with an impatient finger. Rey’s face was hidden in the crook of his neck, her breathing heavy and limbs loose. He knew the reprieve from her heat was temporary, and they had to move quickly.

Mercifully, the elevator was empty when it arrived, and he bustled into it, hitting his floor and the 'close door' button repeatedly. The second the doors banged shut and they began their ascent, Ben sighed in relief, basking in this small semblance of privacy.

He dislodged her from his shoulder, standing her on her wobbly legs and spinning her around, hands gripped tight to her arms to keep her steady. Her back leant against his chest as he held her close.

Ben wove his fingers through her hair in a gentle caress, and her eyes rolled back under their lids in pleasure. She didn’t have time to bask in it, as his grip quickly turned harsh and tight, pulling at her hair to tip her head back and bare her neck to him.

“Look at yourself, omega. So filthy. So _used_ already. Imagine what you’re going to look like when I’m done with you,” Ben growled in her ear, tugging on her hair with insistence until she opened her eyes and made contact with her reflection in the elevator mirror.

When she did, her stomach twisted with shock and desire. She looked utterly _debauched._ Her dress rode up, exposing tanned thighs that were sticky and wet with her slick. Her mouth, still stuffed full with her panties, was stretched wide in a toe-curling imitation of what her lips might look like around his cock. The fist he had tangled in her hair spoke of her wanton submission. Her eyes were so black with lust she barely recognised herself.

Ben met her eyes in the mirror and Rey felt a spark of electricity between them. Through the haze of desire, she recognized a growing feeling that this was something _more_ , something _deeper_. She had never felt this way before, so safe to let go, so trusting. This bond between them was rare, and as his eyes bore into hers with an emotion deeper than lust, she knew that he felt it too.

Ben turned his head towards her, running his lips along the shell of her ear, knowing that his warm breath down her neck was eliciting goosebumps across her hot skin.

The elevator came to a stop, dinging softly. He wound his hand into hers and pulled her along the corridor, impatiently unlocking his door and tugging her inside.

As the door snapped shut behind them and the lock clicked, Rey felt as if she had walked into a brick wall of Ben's delicious scent. Here, in his home, the smell of him saturated the air. Melted chocolate drugged her senses and she felt her womb clench, the contractions of her heat awakened once more after its brief reprieve.

_Alpha is here alpha will look after me he will make it all better_

Rey groaned in pain as her body lamented the absence of a knot, her heat attacking her in full force now that she was so utterly consumed by the scent of her alpha.

She didn’t have to suffer long, as Ben quickly turned her to look at him, tugging the soaked panties out of her mouth and pocketing them, he cupped her face gently with both hands. He looked into her eyes with so much care and adoration that it momentarily overwhelmed her.

“Rey,” he spoke softly, demeanour now so different to the dominant alpha from a few moments before, “once we start here, I’m not going to be able to stop. Your heat will last for days. I need to know that you want this... That you want me, all of me. I need to know that you truly want me to see you through this heat and take care of you.”

Rey’s breath caught at the sincerity of his words. Poe had never treated her like this, with such consideration and kindness. Despite her desire, her stomach fluttered with nerves. What Poe said had been right, she _was_ a terrible omega, and even though Ben had claimed otherwise, she’d warned him that she'd never been good at submission.

Rey hesitated, looking into Ben's eyes and seeing nothing but patience and care. He said he’d liked her for a while – something which she was keen to explore once her heat had passed – and while they didn’t know each other well, his insistence that he liked her for exactly who she was made her feel more confident.

She made up her mind and nodded, eyes closing in contentment as she leant into his wide, open palm against her cheek, “I want this. I want _you_.”

_Alpha will take care of me_

Ben smiled then, fingers fanning into her hair and stroking the sensitive spot just behind her ear, making her purr with satisfaction.

“Do you trust me then, Rey? Can I show you what it’s like to let go and know what a true alpha is?”

She met his eyes, darkening with lust, “ _yes.”_

His eyes betrayed their desire even as he fought to maintain composure, “are you on birth control? I want nothing more than to fill that pretty pussy up until I’m spilling out of you.”

A shudder wracked through her as she nodded quickly.

He smiled again, happy with her answer, “good omega. What’s your safeword?”

“My what?” she asked, caught off guard by the question.

Ben’s eyes softened, “sweetheart... I’m going to push you to the edge of what you think you can handle, and you’re going to love me for it and beg me for more. But if anything gets too much, say 'red'.”

She nodded again, rubbing her thighs together impatiently as another trickle of slick left her needy and wanting.

Ben seemed happy with her answers, and he took a moment to lean in and press a gentle kiss against her lips. She dug her fingers into his solid chest and returned the soft kiss. This somehow felt more meaningful than the others they’d shared that night, and she recognised the kiss for what it was – a promise. He was promising to take care of her, to look after her, and to utterly ruin her for any other man.

He pulled back, and she noticed the moment his eyes glinted with desire and his resolve shifted.

“On your hands and knees, omega,” he ordered.

Some deep instinct within Ben preened as Rey sank to the floor immediately.

“Second door on your left.”

Rey didn’t need to be told twice. She couldn’t believe herself as she obediently crawled towards what she assumed was Ben's bedroom. _Obedient_ wasn’t in Rey's vocabulary. But her heat was slowly overtaking her rational thought, and her desire for Ben outweighed her common sense as her omega-brain gushed _your alpha is pleased, do as he says and he’ll look after you._

She put one hand in front of the other, trying to ignore the fire growing inside her as she slowly made her way to the bedroom. Her knees ached as they dug into the hardwood floor, cold against her shins and palms.

Ben watched from behind, following her as though caught on a leash. Her delicious scent struck him senseless and as she continued crawling, and he admired the view and the way it spoke to his deep, carnal instincts.

Rey stopped suddenly, a wave of heat catching her off guard. She arched her back, perfect ass popping into the air and Ben's breath stopped as he caught a glimpse of her bare pussy underneath her dress. Ripe and pink, her lips glistened with slick, running down her thighs messily. He longed to reach down and taste her, feel her silken folds on his tongue.

 _Fuck._ This was a bad idea. He palmed his aching cock through his trousers, hard as steel under his grip. He didn’t know if he could watch her crawling like this, so ready for him, baring herself.

_She’s ready to breed, take her_

Ben bit down on his tongue to quell the alpha within. Instincts ran deep, especially when he’d forgotten to take his blockers and an unmated omega was currently whining on the floor, ass up.

“Keep going, kitten, almost there.”

Rey took a shuddering breath and continued on, so lost to her desire that she barely took in her surroundings other than a brief feeling of thankfulness for the soft carpet in the bedroom, soothing her aching knees.

She came to a stop next to his bed. Here, his scent was strongest, and her heart pounded in her ears as she closed her eyes and focused on steadying her laboured breath. Her instincts were screaming at her to lay on the bed, belly down, and beg for his knot.

Ben followed her into the bedroom and gave a satisfied smirk when she waited next to his bed for him. He knew she’d be such a good little omega. He took a seat in front of her on the edge of the bed, and he let his gaze rove over her freely.

Her eyes were closed in concentration as she took deep breaths in through her nose. Her cheeks were flushed, hair unravelling from her bun in tendrils, framing her face and brushing her shoulders. He wanted to commit this moment to memory forever.

He’d always admired her from afar, but this was different. Sitting in front of her, face inches away from his tented pants housing his aching cock, while she obediently waited for his instruction. His resolve and patience crumbled.

Ben unzipped his trousers, freeing himself from the confines of his underwear. At the sound of his zipper, Rey's eyes snapped open, and she drew in a shocked breath upon noticing that she was eye level and inches away from his throbbing manhood.

Eyes dark with lust, she licked her lips hungrily.

“Such a good girl for me, baby. Crawling in here just like I asked. You got me so fucking worked up seeing that ass up in the air,” Ben stroked her hair as he spoke, guiding her closer. He didn’t miss the way her scent heightened with his words, showcasing her arousal.

“I’m gonna fuck you soon, kitten, but first you’re going to suck me until I come. Don’t spill a drop.”

Rey nodded eagerly, wasting no time and closing the distance between her mouth and his length, settling in-between his legs. Eyes locked on to his face, she licked a slow swipe across the head of his cock, testing. She smiled as his breath stuttered. The taste of him filled her mouth and she longed for more.

He was big enough that she needed both hands grasped around his base, shifting up and down with light pressure, as she continued licking his head with languid, unhurried strokes of her tongue. She could feel her slick running down her thighs and no doubt making a mess of his carpet. She felt bold and brave, and before she was fully lost to her heat she wanted to watch him come undone under her mouth.

Rey found it satisfying to see her dominant alpha bite his lip, eyes rolled back in pleasure, as she blew his cock and his mind. Even though she was the one on her knees, she felt in control.

His hand fisted in her hair impatiently, and she took this as her cue to finally wrap her lips around him, sucking lightly, tongue swirling around his cock as she took him deeper and deeper into her mouth.

His cock hit the back of her throat and her cunt clenched as she realised that he hadn’t yet bottomed out, her hand still massaging the growing knot at the base of his length. He was _big_. She worked him with her mouth, head bobbing up and down as he repeatedly hit the back of her throat with each suck. Her tongue worked the underside of his cock as one hand stroked his knot and the other his balls.

“ _Fuck,_ Rey, fucking _hell_ ,” coherent speech was long gone, Ben a painting mess above her as both hands fisted in her hair, tugging and pushing her down further.

She tried hard not to gag, the length of him filling her completely, mouth stretched wide. She moaned in pleasure, thighs rubbing together tightly. The vibrations of her moans made him hiss and buck up into her even further and she choked back a gag, relaxing her throat and taking as much as she could.

The hand that was stroking his balls slid down her front and under her dress as she worked at her clit, fingers slipping from the wetness that pooled there.

Ben growled in pleasure, scenting her arousal. His mind was swimming, the feel of her hot mouth around his cock, her hands working his length, was surreal. He died a little every time her tongue swiped around his head only to dip back into her heat and hit the back of her throat. Ben’s breath was coming in quick pants and he was stammering incoherently, offering curses and words of praise;

“ _ohgodfuck Rey,_ yes like that, _good omega, so fucking good,_ you’re gonna make your alpha come _so hard_.”

Rey's cunt tightened at the praise, the fingers around her clit increasing their pace as she continued to suck Ben, head bobbing up and down faster and faster, the hand on his knot surging up to meet her lips. She was so close. She could feel her stomach tightening with her impending orgasm and the distraction allowed her to take even more of Ben into her mouth, lips brushing his sensitive knot with each downward motion.

At this, Ben sucked in a gasp, “ _fuckfuckfuck Rey I’m gonna-“_

Ben came, gushing down her throat as she swallowed heavily, trying to keep up. Her fingers left her clit as she focused on his pleasure rather than her own, massaging his swollen knot as he pumped his spend into her overflowing mouth.

Rey kept her eyes on him throughout his release, loving the way his head tipped back, luscious hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. His full lips parted as a moan left him. His orgasm faded to a close and Rey gave one final suck, draining him and licking the last of his spend from the tip of his softening cock. He shuddered with sensitive pleasure, a hand idly stroking through her hair in wordless praise.

“Fucking hell, Rey,” he panted, his dominant mask slipping in the ebbing glow of his orgasm.

Ben propped himself up on his elbows just in time to see Rey swipe a drop of his spend from the corner of her mouth, sucking it off of her thumb with a _pop_. She was still knelt in-between his legs, and his softened cock that rested against his trouser leg gave an interested twitch at the erotic sight.

"Stand up, omega.”

Rey complied, getting to her feet quickly.

“Take off your dress, slowly,” Ben ordered, and watched in satisfaction as she peeled her dress off, first revealing a short thatch of curls between her legs, a taut stomach, slightly jutting ribs – he’d rectify that later – then finally her pert breasts. Ben drank in her scent, uncovered and in full force. His lidded eyes took in the way her deep breaths made her tits rise and fall, a rosy blush between them.

“Lay on the bed.”

Once there, he quickly rids himself of his clothes. He settles above her on the bed, and Rey bites her lip at the eroticism of their difference in size. Her alpha is so _big_.

The unintended edging she’s teased herself with while sucking his cock has only made her heat stronger. The feeling of his swollen knot pulsing under her fingers in time with his release made her yearn to feel him inside of her, to fill her up and make good on his promise to fuck her silly.

Rey writhed underneath him, hissing with pleasure at the heady feeling of hot skin on skin, the hard planes of his chest pushed against the soft mounds of hers as she clutched at his broad shoulders and dug her nails in.

Her heat was burning her, it felt like a ringing in her ears, growing louder and louder and drowning out all rational thought as her omega hindbrain was unrelenting in its chant; _fuck me alpha bite me mate me breed me I’m yours I’m yoursyoursyour-_

“Oh, darling, look at you all worked up for me. Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll fuck you better,” Ben purred in her ear, voice like sin, followed up with a nip of his teeth to her throat, leaving her gasping.

Rey thought to herself how good this felt, how _right_. She tipped back her head, baring her itching gland to him, and as her heat finally overcame her, her last rational thought was of how much of a shame it will be to let Ben go when this was inevitably all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't help myself with this fic y'all. I deleted the chapter count and we'll just see where this goes, eh?  
> Also, the title and chapter titles of this fic are all from Arctic Monkeys - R U Mine?


	4. I can't help myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm apologising in advance for the shortness of this chapter, I don't get many opportunities to write and I favour quicker updates rather than bigger chapters with a longer wait.  
> I hope you enjoy this one. Be mindful of the new tags in case it's not your thing!  
> I had so much fun writing it and I have LOVED reading your comments <3

Skin sliding on skin, wet and hot, panting breaths mingling together with a clash of tongues and teeth, too rough in their impatience.

Ben can smell the change in her, yet even without the help of pheromones it’s obvious that Rey's heat has finally caught up with her and is taking over. She writhes under him, unsettled and far too impatient, and as their mouths clash in rough kisses she wedges her arm between them, furiously working herself with her fingers, craving a release at last. Their short stint in the cab seems like a lifetime ago and her body screams out with want, she needs to be filled, and her fingers aren’t enough.

Ben is gone too, lost completely to the intoxicating feeling of his omega underneath him at last. His cock, now fully hard once more, presses against her thigh, and her constant squirming rubs him against her soft skin. He bucks, humping into her flesh in a poor imitation of the real thing, driven crazy by her impatience.

He slides his hand down her front to cup her thrusting fingers, feeling how she’s stuffed herself with three of them, the fourth trying to wriggle its way inside her tight hole.

“Do you need me that badly, omega? Stuffed yourself full and it’s still no match for my fingers?” he teased, tongue flicking out and enveloping her ear lobe in a soft suck.

She pushes into herself further, whining with frustration because she’s down to her knuckles and it’s still not _enough._

Ben tries to pry her hand away, to soothe the ache himself and to finally give her his cock.

Rey whimpers in refusal, one hand rushing down to circle her clit roughly and the other still stuffed inside herself. Her eyes are tight shut, face pulled together in what almost looks like pain, she’s so lost to her craving that she can’t understand Ben's motive for removing her hands, can’t comprehend the silent promise of something bigger and much more satisfying to take their place.

“ _Omega...”_ Ben chides with a growl as he tries once more to remove her hands from her pussy, leaking slick all over his bedsheets.

She cries out in protest, louder this time, thrashing her head with impatience and frustration and pumps herself harder still. Ben pulls back go examine her, tutting softly. This just won’t do.

He lunges forward suddenly and mouths her neck, just below her mating gland, being careful not to get too close. He sinks his teeth in with a deep rumble from his throat, a warning.

His alpha hindbrain rejoices at the feeling of teeth on flesh, so utterly close to the place that would mark her as his forever. Something old and deep within him screams at him to move his lips just a few inches higher, break the sensitive flesh of her gland and bind her to him for life. He fights it down. As besotted as he is with her, and as much as he hopes that this is the first shared heat of many, he’s positive that she wouldn’t consent to being bonded for eternity after just one night – regardless of how much her inner omega might beg for it in a few short hours.

He tampers down the instinct and clenches his jaw down on her neck, locking her in place and demanding her submission.

Her hands drop away from herself immediately, body turning limp and pliable as her face relaxes and she lets out a long moan of pleasure.

Ben pulls back and a shiver of dark desire runs through him at the sight of his teeth marks on her, so deliciously close to the soft pink of her mating gland. She’s panting beneath him now, hands soaked with slick, grasping into his bedsheets, chest rising and falling as she takes in deep lungfuls of his scent.

He gathers her hands in one of his, his grip so wide that he easily circles both of her wrists and holds them together in a tight squeeze.

"Such a _naughty_ girl, denying your alpha. This pussy,” he accentuates with a wet slap to her cunt and she gasps, ”belongs to _me_ , only me. You can only touch yourself if _I_ say so. Do you understand, baby girl?”

She nods quickly, biting her lip to stifle her quickened breath.

“I said, do you understand? Use your words like a good girl.”

" _Yes! Yes alpha yes,”_ Rey gasps quickly, trying her best to please him.

“Yes, what?” Ben almost feels cruel for teasing her, but he can’t help the lick of satisfaction as she clambers to answer.

“Yes, alpha, this pussy belongs to you and I will only touch myself if you say that I can,” she breathes, eyes black with lust meeting his own and boring into him with their impatient desire.

“Good girl,” he praises, and flips her onto her belly, tugging her arms up above her head and reaching down onto the floor with his free hand, ”but we can’t take any chances, can we? You’ve been naughty, denying me, and naughty girls get punished.”

He grabs his discarded belt and wraps it around her wrists, securing her hands to the headboard of his bed. At the unexpected feel of the cold leather, Rey gasps, angling her head so that she can see her bound hands, she tugs at the restraint, testing their strength. When they hold fast, denying her movement and forcing her to remain flat on her belly for him to do as he pleased with her, she keened with impatience once more, shuffling to her knees to display herself to him.

Ben's brain short-circuited at the erotic sight. He palmed his leaking cock, precum beading at the tip, as he took in the view of her, bent at the waist so her breasts were still pushed against the bed, face turned into his pillow, but her ass was high in the air, swaying from side to side as she widened her knees and bared her cunt, swollen and pink, shining with slick that dripped down her thighs.

_She’s ready she wants to be taken, breed her breed her fuck her mate her_

“ _Please alpha, pleaaase...”_ Rey sobbed into his pillow, desperate for him.

Ben rises to his knees and closes the distance between them, running a calming hand down her spine and revelling in the curve of her waist as she strains to get closer to him.

He palms her ass cheeks with both hands, spreading her open. From his vantage point he can see everything, there’s nowhere for her to hide here, held open for him and clenching with want. The scent of her is overpowering, exhilarating. It smells of home, yes, but now in the throes of her heat it was an amalgamation of scents; it promised safety, comfort, and deep carnal desire.

He parts her folds with a soft stroke of his fingers and she sighs with relief, _finally_ getting the contact she’s been craving. He stares, entranced, at her pussy, and _fuck_ the way her silken folds glisten and move under his leisurely strokes, soft and pliable, is too much. She was so delicate here, and it caused contrasting feelings within him – he both wanted to cherish her, gently make love to her as he kissed her softly, but he also wanted to ruin her, to split her in half with his cock until she couldn’t use her legs, tied to his bed for days.

He explored further, taking his time the way he couldn’t in the cab. The dim moonlight through the open curtains made his fingers shimmer with her slick as he circled her clit slowly, dipping in a single finger into her clenching hole.

“ _Ben pleasepleasepleaaase”,_ Rey whined, digging her face into the pillow and pushing back against him, needing more but able to do nothing but lay and take whatever he offered.

He shushed her patiently. His cock hung heavy and low, each brush against her hot skin like fire against him, but he’d just had his release in her mouth. Although he was hard and leaking precum, for now he was somewhat sated, unhurried.

He pacified her with two fingers in her cunt, still slower than she’d like, stroking her walls gently as he used his other hand to continue his explorations. He traced a finger down her spine, further, further, until he outlined the tight pucker of her asshole. Lips chewing between his teeth, he gathered some of her slick and gently pushed into her most private place, testing.

Rey drew in a sharp breath, gasping into his pillow what he thought sounded like “alpha!”.

 _Fuck_ she was tight here.

“I’ll have you here soon, baby girl,” he promised.

He withdrew his hands, sliding up close to her. He grabbed his cock and brushed it over her soaked slit, bumping her sensitive bundle of nerves with the tip of his manhood, making her cry out and arch her back further, enticing him in.

Fucking hell, she felt good. Wet and ready from all the teasing.

“Want your knot alpha, please, please, I’ll be so good for you,” Rey promised with a whine, face pushed into his pillow as she took deep breaths of his scent that lingered there.

His patience snapper at the mention of his knot inside of her. He drew back, and slammed into the wet heat of her cunt, bottoming out in one thrust. He gave her no time to adjust, pumping into her mercilessly in time to her cries of pleasure.

The stretch of her pussy around his cock was intense. She squeezed and clenched around him so much he felt like he was being milked for his seed. He dug his fingers into her hips in a bruising grasp, tugging her back as he pounded her roughly. Rey was reduced to a babbling mess, slick squelching and dripping down her thighs, to the bed, as she spread her knees as wide as they would go, doing nothing but taking the rough fuck that he offered.

She moaned and whined incoherently, and Ben caught phrases of “ _so good”_ and _“yes alpha!”_. But it was her soft cry of “ _more”_ that broke him.

He growled loudly, his alpha taking offence at the word and stepping up to the challenge. He ripped her wrists free of the belt that bound them, and grabbed a handful of her hair, tugging her backwards. He sat up, resting on his haunches, and she was forced to spread her legs wide as she leant back against his chest at an uncomfortable angle. Her hands flew behind her, gripping his hips for purchase as she tried to keep her balance. The back of her head rested against his shoulder and the hand still fisted in her hair turned her face towards his mating gland, roughly shoving her into the patch of skin.

Though her hands were now free, the position they were in left her just as restricted. She was sat atop him, her back to his chest, clutching to him wherever she could reach for her balance. She was curved backwards, spread wide and exposed as her face was pressed into his neck and his other hand worked at her clit. The new position made him sink impossibly deeper into her, she was so stretched full of him she had a fleeting thought that there’d be no room left inside of her for his seed.

He bucked his hips upwards at a frantic pace, making her tits bounce as he pushed her face further into his neck. He consumed her entirely. All she could feel was him, all she could _breathe_ was him. She suckled on his mating gland and it made him thrust ever faster, his fingers still quickly circling the swollen bundle of nerves above where they joined.

 _“Is this... enough... now... omega,”_ he growled as he pounded into her at a gruelling pace, panting with the exertion of thrusting upwards while holding her steady above him.

Rey couldn’t speak, she couldn’t draw in a breath from the way he smothered her into his gland, all she could do was moan in pleasure.

Ben’s hand left her clit and rested on her abdomen, splaying wide.

“ _Feel how deep I am inside you omega_.”

He grabbed her hand, resting it between her hipbones, and her cunt clenched as she felt the distension of his cock hitting her from the inside. He was _so big_ and _so deep_ , she whined at the thought as she felt his cock through her belly, unwavering in his thrusting.

“So fucking full of me, sweetheart, you take me so well, you’re such a perfect little omega, aren’t you?”

“ _Just for you, alpha, I’m yours,”_ she panted, muffled against his neck.

Ben was close. The overload of sensations was making it all too much to handle. The feeling of her suckling on his gland, her wet, tight heat milking his cock, her soft breasts, nipples pebbled under his wandering hands as he stroked and pinched and fucking _squeezed_ every inch of her he could reach.

“You want my knot, little omega? Think you can take whatever I give you?”

Rey was wordless in her cries, nodding frantically against his gland where she still sucked and nibbled.

Ben could tell she was quickly approaching her own orgasm, her cunt squeezing and clenching as her body shook and slick trickled down past where they were coupled.

He felt his knot swelling inside of her and his pleasure rise, rise, rise... until it crested, his swollen cock anchoring inside of her and reducing his thrusts to minute pumping. He roared with his release, twisting his head and catching her mouth with his in a loving kiss, at odds with the obscene way he spurted inside of her, painting her inner walls with his come. Rey reached her own peak as he emptied himself deep within, drawing even more of his spend out as she clenched and tugged at his knot with desperate mewls.

His knot prevented any spillage, inflated impossibly wide, plugging her tiny hole. As they came down from their high, panting with exertion, he traced a hand along her belly, groaning at the feel of her tummy slightly swollen with his seed.

"You’re heavy with my spend, omega. You did _so well_ ,” Ben kissed her, softly now in the afterglow of their intense fuck.

Rey preened, the words fulfilling some deep-seated need within her. She felt exhausted, pliant and malleable as Ben manoeuvred them to a spooning position, still locked together.

He brushed her hair away as it fanned onto his pillow and peppered the back of her neck with soft kisses, whispering praises.

“ _Sleep, omega, you did so well, you’re such a good girl, all mine, so perfect for me,”_ he stroked her belly gently, no pretence in the way he worshipped the feel of her swollen with him.

Her eyelids fluttered shut and Ben reached down, pulling up the discarded duvet around them, tucking her in and settling beside her. One arm rested underneath her neck, bent as his hand carded through her hair in a comforting embrace. The other kept its place on her belly, possessively. His cock was still buried in her heat, knot ensuring his seed would take hold and impregnate her.

It didn’t matter that she was on birth control, his mind was lost to his alpha instincts now, swirling with the imagery of her full of him in other ways – belly heavy with his child. The thought sent a shiver of longing through him. He so desperately craved a family of his own. A safe haven that would never leave, like his own parents so often did.

He cradled her, still kissing softly and rubbing her belly, and it was only the knowledge that she was sound asleep that made him murmur his thoughts aloud;

“ _Going to mate you one day, omega, going to bite you and fill you up until my spend takes hold and you’re mine forever,”_ he promised.

Even asleep, Rey's cunt clenched again, and Ben smirked into her neck, satisfied that something deep within her agreed with him.

She barely knew him, and this might be all over as soon as her heat was done, but for once, Ben allowed himself to dream, and he drifted off to thoughts of dark-haired, freckled children running through a home that was finally his to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't resist these two! There will be more! Where do you guys want this story to go? Leave a comment & tell me :)
> 
> UPDATE: I WILL return to this fic and develop their story, but for now I feel like there's enough resolution to my original "One-Shot" that I can mark this as complete for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to read your comments.  
> Come follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/TeriyakiNoodz)


End file.
